


【授权翻译】Birthday Spanking by mistyzeo

by ooolivia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Diners, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Teasing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooolivia/pseuds/ooolivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这开始于一个玩笑，为了叫醒Sam，Dean使劲拍打他的屁股。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Birthday Spanking by mistyzeo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Birthday Spanking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398364) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> 原作者：Happy birthday, Sammy. :3 Written for the comment meme hosted by heard-the-owl.

这开始于一个玩笑，为了叫醒Sam，Dean用尽全力拍了一下他的屁股。“起床了，寿星男孩！”Dean大喊道。“还有那么多地方要去，那么多Leviathans等着我们去杀。”

Sam不情愿地从床上爬起来，屁股刺痛，他走向浴室。水很烫，水压很好，他想这作为他29岁的开始还不错。一切有可能会更糟的，还有可能是星期二。他洗着头，在花洒下站了几分钟，直到Dean闯进来尿尿边说道，“你还要在那待很久吗？”

“不，” Sam嘟囔着，水流滑过他的脸颊。

“好吧，9点钟我们要退房走人。”

“马上就好了，”Sam抱怨着。他关上花洒去拿毛巾。Dean已经离开浴室了，所以Sam把浴巾围在腰上，从热气腾腾的浴室中走出来。宾馆真该提供更大的浴巾。Sam走向他的旅行包，而Dean坐在桌子旁，拿着小塑料杯喝咖啡，当Sam走过他身边，Dean伸出手在他的屁股上拍了一掌。

“干嘛呢！”Sam抓紧自己的屁股，愤怒地看着Dean，试图守护住自己的屁股，同时还有自己的尊严。

“还有27下，”Dean警告说，咧嘴笑着。他的眼神里带着邪恶的意味。

“你一定在开玩笑。”Sam在浴巾的掩护下穿好短裤，然后把浴巾扔到床上，Dean突然间冲过来，又一次拍了他的屁股。

“还剩26下。”

“你这是胡来，兄弟，”Sam说道。

“随便你怎么说，”Dean说道，“我一直都是这么胡来的，而且这根本不算什么。”

在他们退房的时候，Sam试图躲开下一掌，但是Dean的手还是从他的屁股上掠过。店员玩味地看着他们，Sam感到自己的脸红了。

“还有25下，”Dean悄悄说，声音愉悦。

“滚蛋，”Sam愤怒地低声回骂。

Dean宣布说，“我要饿死了。你想吃煎饼吗，寿星男孩？”

为了气他，Sam说：“我要吃水果沙拉。”然后跟着他走出宾馆的大厅。

街口的饭店不能外带，他们走进去的时候Sam紧紧跟在Dean身后以防惹祸上身。Dean举起两根手指，冲着女服务生抛了个低劣的媚眼。当她带着他俩到桌前，Sam的警惕心松懈了一点，走在了Dean身前一步。正当Sam准备坐下，Dean重重地给了他一下，正中他的屁股兜，Sam差点大叫出来。

“老兄，那很痛！”

“哭包，”Dean咕哝着，坐进雅座的另一边。“像个男子汉一样接受吧，Sammy。”

“你真是个见鬼的心理变态，”Sam说道。但他很乐意看到今天Dean专注于这个，而不是Bobby，或者Dick  Roman, 或者是那个酒瓶里廉价的威士忌。虽然说他们现在在公众场合，这确实有点怪异。

而Dean咧开嘴，笑得好像他得到了这周以来最高的赞扬。

 

他最终吃到了薄煎饼，还有水果沙拉，还喝完了一整杯咖啡。Dean也悠闲地吃完了他少量的那份食物。车子的后备箱里还有一大块不知该如何处理的粘土，而Dean得赶紧在Roman集团发现之前把impala藏起来，但是他看起来并没有那么着急。说实在的，Sam并不介意他们休息一天。

吃完早餐的时候他的屁股已经没那么痛了，因此他犯了个错误，让Dean去付款，然后走在了他的前面。在走向停车场的半路，Dean追上了Sam，根据拍在他屁股上的这一掌的力度来看，Dean一定是起跑过来的。Sam叫了出来，而Dean一路笑到了车前。Sam应该报仇，他应该猛地提起Dean的拳击短裤，或者把车钥匙粘到他手上，但这也挺有趣的。而且，也许，可能比这个游戏还要糟糕的是，他居然有点喜欢这个。

离开小镇150迈的时候，Dean把车开进一个加油站，说道，“你给她加满油，我去买罐可乐。”Sam适当地摆出一个嫌弃的表情，但当Dean走进商店的时候，他还是掏出钱包开始加油。当Dean拿着可乐回来的时候，Sam没有移动。他靠着加油器，臀部向后翘着，他假装没有听到Dean的靠近。Dean放轻了脚步，慢慢向前，接着他连打了Sam三下，啪，啪，啪，打在屁股上，每一下都打在上一次刚打过的地方，打在Sam早就感到酸痛的位置，然后，Sam牛仔裤里的阴茎硬了起来。

“现在呢？”Dean得意地问道。

“打了9次，”Sam说道，不自在地变换了一下姿势避免展示出他的隆起。是的，这仍然是糟糕透顶。连Lucifer都比不过这个。

“很好，继续数着。”Dean说道。

这个早上接下来的时间没什么事情发生；Dean开车，Sam摆弄他的电脑，在车里显然无法连接网络。他看着他们的笔记，以及Frank提供的关于Dick和Leviathans的信息，试图找出一些他还没发现的头绪。然而一无所获。

他们在高速公路旁边的唯一一个快餐店（而且没有免下车点餐）停下车买午饭，当Dean开进停车位的时候，他嘴边挂着得意的傻笑。Sam突然想到Bobby现在也许正跟着他们，目睹着Dean在他弟弟生日这天打他的屁股，这让他感到一股脸红的羞耻。而这一切正变得越来越糟。

Sam设法在点单时排在Dean的后面，然而Dean往旁边挪了一步，做出在口袋里找现金的样子，当Sam试图避到旁边而不会显得对收银员很没礼貌的时候，Dean的手已经伸了出来狠狠地给了他一下。Sam推了他一下，而Dean又给了他一掌，然后好像什么也没发生一样，付了这顿6刀的午饭。Sam背靠着只有他身高一半的墙站着，一直盯着Dean直到饭来了为止。

他抢先于Dean来到车前，但是Dean绕过车子扑向他，他大笑着。这太疯狂了。Sam向后缩着，屁股顶着窗户。

“我们得赶紧开个房间，”Dean说道，一边环顾着周围有没有像小镇的地方。

“什么？为什么？”

“调查，”Dean说道。“也可以去趟图书馆蹭个无线网或其他什么。我们也不知道到底该做什么，对吧？”

“确实不知道，”Sam同意道，但他有点怀疑。他以为他们首要的目标是Impala，但是Dean若有所思地盯着他，嘴唇紧紧闭着。他挑眉，Dean移开了视线。停顿了一刻，Dean耸耸肩，再次绕过车子打开车门。Sam坐了进去，抓着油腻的打包袋。他的屁股又酸又痛。他伸展着自己的腿，尝试着不要去思考。

Dean选的宾馆号称双人标间29.99一晚，非常实惠。宾馆本身看起来好像只有一排八个房间，每扇门上都有斑驳的绿漆。Dean让Sam去订房，他自己去拿两人的行李袋。Sam仅仅需要甩出两个二十就拿到了钥匙。

当Sam打开第八号房间的门时Dean再次打了一下他的屁股，接着在Sam试图在棕色地毯上闪开时又打了一下。

“拜托，老兄！”这个游戏变得不再那么有趣了——因为他对这个有点太沉迷了，这让他感到很紧张。

“我们还剩几次了？”Dean问道。

Sam瞪着他。

Dean挑起一边的眉毛。

“14次。”上帝啊，操，他太奇怪了。为什么会这样。

“还有得玩呢，哈，”Dean说道。他坐到床边。“过来趴到我膝盖上。”

“耶稣啊，Dean，”Sam结巴地说道。“什么——不要！”

“Sammy，立刻。”

他的声音带着强硬的情绪，Sam发现自己不由自主地向他走去。他使劲吞咽了一下，然后跪在Dean的旁边。他趴到Dean的大腿上，手肘和膝盖放在带着怪味的床罩上，接着Dean的大手狠狠地拍在他的屁股上。Sam猛地一颤，全身的血液都涌向不该去的地方，Dean的另一只手放在Sam的肩胛骨之间。

“怎么？”Dean问道

“要是——”

“我把Bobby留在车里了。”

“滚一边去，Dean，耶稣啊，这太蠢了。”

Dean又拍了他一下，这次是结结实实的一巴掌，狠狠的掌掴让Sam闭了嘴。这个无声的警告和保证让他的阴茎迅速变硬，他垂下了头。

“Sam?”Dean的手指戳着Sam屁股上变得格外敏感的皮肤。

“大概是第15次？”

“好的，接着数。”

天杀的操蛋啊，Sam想着，然后点了点头，闭上了眼睛。

 

Dean的手离开了一会，Sam撑起自己，牵动了他屁股上和腹股沟附近的肌肉。他的阴茎抽痛着，接着Dean狠狠地拍在他右边的屁股瓣上，发出很响的声音。

“16次，”Sam在自己的手掌中低语。

Dean捏了捏他，另一只手在Sam的脊背上揉着，然后抬起手往另一个屁股瓣上拍了一下。

“17次。”

接着Dean变得好像要马上用完所有的次数，好像他已经厌倦了等待。他开始又狠又快地打Sam的屁股，一下接着一下，Sam像个孩子一样在他哥哥的大腿上扭动着。Dean绝对感受到了他的勃起。

Dean突然停下了，Sam说，“23次？”

“脱掉你的裤子。”

“Dean。”

“Sam。”

Sam用手撑起自己，去解开自己的腰带。Dean抓着牛仔裤的裤腰把裤子扒了下来，Sam只剩拳击短裤，带着非常明显的小帐篷。Dean只是推着他的肩背让他再次趴下，Sam的阴茎跟Dean牛仔裤粗糙的裤裆摩擦着。Sam发现Dean也硬了。还有6次才能结束这一切。操。

Dean再一次的掌掴在安静的房间里像一声枪响一样，Sam疼得差点从床上跳起来。他的屁股红肿敏感，Dean的手太大了。

“24，”他现在完全身不由己了。

接下来的5下间隔并不相同。Dean在戏弄他。Sam回头说着“27，”的时候发现Dean正咧嘴笑着，他的眼神紧紧地黏在Sam的屁股上，而Sam正局促不安地扭动，磨蹭着Dean的腹股沟。第28下让Sam再次用手捂住脸，第29下就像是折磨；这是最后一下，但是显然不够。

Sam剧烈地喘息着，就像刚刚跑了1公里一样，在他上方的Dean好像也跟他一样的处境。Sam低着头，臀部微微地扭动。

“你想继续吗？”Dean的声音变得粗噶。

Sam点点头。

“先起来，”Dean说道。Sam再次用手和膝盖撑起自己。他的阴茎在短裤里渗着前液，离开了Dean裤裆处的压力让他发出遗憾地呻吟。“对，就是那样，”Dean嘟囔着，手指轻抚过Sam短裤的接缝处，滑过Sam的小洞，也许并不是无心地，Sam强忍着另一声呻吟。然后Dean说道，“自己撸出来。”

“操，”Sam低吼道，把身体的重量转换到一只手肘，然后伸手摸向下体。他不需要太多的动作，他早就濒临高潮。他隔着短裤握着自己的阴茎开始撸动，而Dean又开始打他的屁股。如果这还不算胡来，Sam不知道什么才算了。他咬紧牙关，愉悦和痛苦交织成一股他无法控制的感觉，然后在今天的第46次拍打中他高潮了，射在自己的短裤里，可以说他算是伏在Dean的大腿上高潮了。

Dean低声说着“shit”，然后推开Sam 的肩膀，摸索着自己的牛仔裤。Sam的眼神顺着自己的身体落到Dean的大腿上，Dean正掏出自己的阴茎，阴茎在他的手里显得粗大。Dean继续拍打着Sam的屁股，然后又快又狠地撸动自己，Sam听到自己在Dean又一次紧捏他的屁股时疼得发出呜咽的声音，Dean的指甲隔着Sam的短裤嵌入他柔嫩的皮肤。Dean 很快就高潮了，哼着射满了Sam的T恤。

高潮过后他扑通一声躺倒在床上，喘息着，他的阴茎还露在外面。Sam颤抖着用膝盖撑起自己，低头看着他的哥哥。

“好吧,”Dean说道，耸了耸肩，“就这么发生了。”

Sam说，“Jerk。”

Dean咧开嘴笑了。


End file.
